masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
John Iceheart
Deadly Assassin of the Terminus Systems John was born on Vegas 7 and joined N7 at the same time as did his childhood friend Jessica Semun. He grew to be an alliance commando and later worked as a freelancer traveling around the galaxy. Dossier Born on Vegas 7, John became friends with Jessica Semun. The grew up together as best friends and joined the military. After hard years of N7 training he and Jessica joined the System Alliance during the Inquisitor Crisis. After few successful battles During the Attack on the citadel he and Jessica were separated and the Inquisitor Drop ship fired eclipse canon at his position when he was moving towards Citadel Inter-Galactic Museum. He and his mentor Albert Regdon were supposedly killed. The blast destroyed the bridge their squad was destroyed. Searching parties week after never found their bodies and he was presumed death. But in reality the inquisitors picked up his body and experimented on it. He awoke a year after the end of the crisis in the research facility somewhere in the Terminus Systems. He made it out of there and witnessed the galaxy has changed. He tried to return to Alliance but their sensors stated that he wasn't real. Alliance stated him as rogue. John had to flee. During next month he slowly learned about his different cybernetic implants. He made a good use of them. Learned different biotic abilities and used many more biotic implants eventually making him a super human. He worked for Eclipse for few years before he heard about a group known as Oculus. He presented the data about their facility to the Eclipse command but they thought he was a psycho and tried to kill him. Escaping this danger he observed Oculus for a few years till he was sure about them. He returned to the colony of Vegas 7 and met Jessica. She said that she never heard about such organization. John lost all leads soon enough to become poorest resident on Omega spending his money on drinks and clubs. He was high on Debts and had nothing else. Batarians quickly made knowledge of him and tried to kill him. When new threat was eliminated he used their shuttle to Asgard where he started to work for Tia A'reena. She eventually gave him task to eliminate her twin sister, Ria A'reena. He went to the citadel and had Ria in his scope but the sniper rifle broke. He couldn't fire. Jessica made knowledge of his location and tried to recruit for higher cause, But thrown by everyone he knew to nowhere he declined it. Meanwhile Tia ordered him dead. Tia mercenary Shaun Mercer got near to him and nearly was able to disarm John for a while. John awakened near to tia who was mad at him. So john Escaped her again. Now a rogue and vigilante at the same time he made contact with Jessica again. Now it was the plan to stop new upcoming threat... Category:Humans Category:N7 Category:Male